LA Waltz
by Greengrin
Summary: Los Angeles est une pute. Et moi, je suis la tienne. Quelque part, ça nous rapproche, elle et moi. Moi. Elle. Toi. 1. 2. 3.


**NOTE : **

**Donc voilà, publié, sous la houlette bienveillante d' Anders, ( hinhin ) un texte finalement pour le moins écrit à trois. Une fic threesome ? Oui, c'est un peu le concept.**

**Ceci est en effet la version « texte » de mon doujinshi, éponyme. ( et qui fait maintenant pâle figure à côté XD ) . Non, je plaisante, mais le bonheur de voir qu'on peut toujours apporter de petites briques à quelque chose pour l'enrichir de sens, est réellement passionnant. Alors quand c'est sur votre propre boulot, c'est juste jouissif.**

**Kyouki et Anders – donc - on tellement, totalement dégagé l'essence de ce que j'ai voulu dire, et faire passer, dans mes dessins, autant que dans mes mots, que je ne saurais même plus moi même dire ce qui fut là en premier. C'est fantastique. Elles m'ont fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un qui a la prétention de créer un temps soit peu. Je leur exprime donc mon attache et ma reconnaissance éternelle, une fois encore.**

**And now, comme dit le proverbe, let's torture some matt ass , hinhin !**

**PS : Vous pouvez trouver toutes les informations concernant le doujin, où et comment se le procurer si vous le souhaitez sur mon profil. ( Mais n'hésitez pas à me communiquer une adresse mail dans un MP ce sera un plaisir de vous l'y envoyer directement. )**

**greengrin.**

**Disclaim** – _Death note ne nous appartient pas, même si on s'y met à trois, c'est con, je croyais pourtant que seule l'union pouvait arriver à venir à bout de kiras. Haha. Oui, ces petits malins qui les ont butés, là. Ces ***** d'auteurs._

**O.S. – Greengrin**

**Adaptation – Anders Andrew et Chibi Kyouki.**

* * *

Inadapté social.

Ces mots m'ont poursuivi toute ma vie. Ils ont pesés sur mes épaules comme une enclume.

Je suis incapable d'entretenir une relation normale avec qui que ce soit. Je n'aime pas les gens, les bruits, leurs odeurs, leurs regards.

Je préfère être seul.

Pourquoi, moi qui hais tant la foule, je vis à L.A ?

La ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle a toujours un œil ouvert.

Et la populace y va et vient - lentement, très lentement, dans ma bouche, pour ne pas racler contre mes dents, puis de plus en plus vite, prenant le rythme, resserrant les lèvres, lapant, gémissant- jusqu'à ce que, consciente d'être écrasée par sa masse, incapable d'atteindre les cieux auxquels elle aspire, demeurant au sol, comme un papillon épinglé sur une plaque de carbone. Elle se contente de grouiller, comme un magma d'insectes répugnants. Ils ne sont qu' insignifiance, et dans cette immense ville qui se perd à mon regard, leur lumière n'est rien. Crue, vulgaire, elle me donne toujours plus envie de me terrer dans l'obscurité.

Je n'aime pas les gens.

..

Mello jouit dans ma bouche. Je m'écarte vivement et reçoit pour mes efforts du sperme sur la tronche. C'est pas joyeux - c'est très jouissif.

Je me touche le visage et observe mes doigts gluants. Je lève la tête - le blond me sourit.

Aïe. Acéré ce sourire. Coupant comme une lame, il brûle mes rétines vernies d'orange et s'insinue en moi. Le rictus de Mello est tranchant. Il me scrute et me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements, sans nulle part ou me cacher. Il est sur moi. En moi. Partout. Lumineux et terrifiant.

Mello n'est pas comme les gens. Mello est le dernier ange de cette cité.

..

Toi tu la domines. Et moi je suis son paradoxe. L'éternel solitaire dans ce pays surpeuplé. Un petit tas de sable brûlant sur la banquise qui ne demande qu'à être soufflé par une bise glaciale mais extatique. Ô Mello… Toi tu te joues de la ville comme d'une attirante attraction, tu la couvres de ta présence tempétueuse, et elle vit au rythme de tes valses d'humeurs volcaniques.

Je voudrais me noyer dans ta chaleur.

..

La semence coule sur ma joue, telle une larme visqueuse issue d'un mauvais rêve. Mes lunettes aux rondeurs de plastique - loin des tiennes, Mello - me retombent en travers du visage. Tu glousses en te rapprochant, ma main toujours serrée sur ton pénis. Je te regarde de biais, comme si mes yeux ne pouvaient pas te quitter.

Ta lumière me dévore et m'aveugle, et mes pupilles s'élargissent à ta vue, avides et masochistes. Mes yeux sont accros à toi. Ils ne peuvent te quitter.

Ni se fermer.

..

Je ne participe en rien. Trop effrayé par cette foule - mais je ne me sens bien qu'en son sein.

Porté par ce brouhaha terne et sonore, je m'y enfonce, m'y blottis, je disparais dans cette matrice rassurante.

En ton sein. La Mère, l'Univers, la Ville.

Toi.

Tu m'effraies.

..

Tu tires langoureusement sur mes goggles, comme s'il s'agissant d'un vêtement qu'on enlève. Tu lèches onctueusement le coin de mon nez; ta langue est d'un joli rose qui effleure mes cils pour venir se nicher contre ma narine. C'est un peu étrange Mello.

Presque avec timidité, je glisse une main dans la soie dorée de tes cheveux. C'est doux. Ils sont comme un rêve, le genre qui finit bien, qui vous tire des larmes de désespoir au réveil, parce que, franchement, la vraie vie, ça craint, et bordel, j'aimerais me rendormir, mais je dois aller au boulot, et ça me fait chier, il est tellement tôt qu'il fait encore nuit, et je vais encore me taper les transports bondés, et ça me fait chier chier chier chier chier…

..

Comme si pour être heureux et serein, je devais vivre au centre de mon propre ouragan.

…

Après réflexion, c'est le cas.

Chier chier chier chier chier chier chier….merde.

Mon ouragan, c'est toi.

Tu dévastes tout.

..

Nous tombons. Nous chutons comme des anges du paradis, emportés par le déchaînement de notre passion. Nous sommes en pleine tornade, en plein typhon.

Tu m'embrasses et nos dents s'entrechoquent avec malice, cherchant à se battre alors que nous cherchons juste à faire l'amour.

Mon corps se sent seul.

Tu t'écartes avec un mini-mini sourire, et un filet de ton sperme comme de la rosée te suit, comme de la colle. J'aurais aimé que ce soit de la super glu. Collé à moi, sans risque de pouvoir rompre ce lien. Est ce qu'on emprisonne une lumière ?

..

Son sourire n'est pas agréable. Il est moqueur. Mes joues sont-elles rouge vif ?

Je détourne la tête avec un soupir blasé et il susurre à mon oreille « Retournes-toi. Je vais te baiser comme la petite chienne, que tu es, le mérite ».

Putain, je crois que je ne vais pas me sentir seul longtemps.

..

Ce soir, les 10 000 yeux de la Ville se sont éteints un à un après avoir glissés sur nos corps nus - j'ai eu un orgasme faramineux - y'a eu une coupure d'électricité.

..

Mello me défonce en enfonçant sa bouche - petit aspirateur - dans la peau de mon cou. Vampire va. Je vais avoir un suçon de la taille d'un boeing 747 et il sera noir, comme tes yeux. Comme des lumières éteintes.

Une lumière. Celle de mon briquet allumant une cigarette. Mello n'a pas fini son travail en moi mais la clope après l'orgasme, c'est comme le la météo à 20h30. Pas à 20h31 ni à 20h29.

...

Je laisse sa main vagabonder entre mes cuisses, admirant mes jambes gainées de chaussettes montantes à rayures qui épousent les siennes, sous mes genoux.

Je serre les fesses, le garde en moi, au moins un peu. Un filet nacré, un hématome, quelques gouttes de sang sur le drap. Séquelles d'une osmose avec toi.

..

Ce soir pour moi L.A est déserte. Il n'y a que moi.

Parce que tu es son roi.

Et moi ta reine

Ta pute

Ton amour

Ton jouet

.Peu importe…

..

Ta main me serre comme pour faire mal. Je sais que tu veux me faire mal. C'est pas grave. J'aime ta violence et ta possessivité. Du fond de ma solitude - de mon trou - tu brilles comme une étoile endiablée.

Elle m'excite. Ta main. Ta queue. Ta bouche. TOUT.

Tout est lumière sur nous.

..

Los Angeles ne dort jamais.

Ce soir, moi non plus - je ne dors pas.


End file.
